


Crystal Clear

by PotatoSuspenders



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSuspenders/pseuds/PotatoSuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tadashi and Hiro live in a kingdom full of magic. Everything is basically the same except for the setting, magic & names.</p><p>Hiro is eager to become just like his aspiring wizard brother, Tadashi Hamada. He wants to learn everything from him, but is disappointed he can't use the same magic as him. The two brothers go through arguments, and it soon turns into love. Not just brotherly love, but much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing me and my friend (Sreyleak Chea ouo) are starting to work on. I'm not an amazing writer like she is, so, oops. I wrote this first chapter which has quite a few chapters. Me and Sreyleak are trying to make each chapter long, (well actually it's just me who's trying to make each chapter long, but still) so it might be a while to make each chapter, so, just a warning. ENJOY! & remember to leave comments, especially on the feedback because I want to know if this is actually good, & a kudos if you liked it <3 Thanks.

Crystal Clear  
Desc.: AU where Hiro and Tadashi live in a kingdom full of magic. Hiro asks Tadashi to learn magic.

"Wake up!" Hiro recognized the voice of his brother. He couldn't get up now, not when his bed is so much better than going to school. "WAKE UP!" The voice hissed, trying to get into Hiro's dreams. The yelling earned Tadashi an annoyed groan from Hiro. Tadashi pouted. Then, it was silent. Hiro let go a sigh of relief, finally his brother let him sleep. He slowly fell back into dreamland, only to wake up coughing. Hiro Hamada was covered in water. "Tadashi!" Hiro screamed as he jumped up out of bed and shook. He grunted as he spun around to look at his devious older brother. His bed was soaking wet, including him. And, his older brother, dressed in his normal clothes, was smirking at him. Tadashi's hand was still in the gesture he used to blast his younger brother with water. "Morning." Tadashi greeted casually, playing off the events that just occured, walking past his younger brother. Hiro glared at Tadashi. "Just wait until I learn magic, I'll be the one blasting YOU with water." Hiro threatened as he angrily stomped to the bathroom.

The two brothers lived in a kingdom, decorated with shades of blue and crystals. Lucentfall, was it's name. They lived in a bakery with their Aunt Cass, and they both went to LFIT, Lucent Fall Institute of Technology, and had friends there as well. Hiro ran ahead of Tadashi while he was close to the door of the cafe, and opened the door, and quickly slammed it shut. Tadashi opened the door and followed his younger brothers. "Hey, learn some manners." Tadashi warned his brother as the younger one jumped onto the motorcycle. "Yeah, whatever." Hiro retorted with a grin. Tadashi rolled his eyes as he got on the motorcycle, and put on his helmet. He waited for a while. Then he waited another few moments. "Uhh, hello? Are you TRYING to make us late for school?" The younger Hamada piped from the back. Tadashi paused. "Not going 'til you put your helmet on, wild man." Tadashi said. Hiro groaned and took the helmet from the motorcycle's handle and put it on. "Okay, NOW GO!" Hiro yelled as he pointed ahead. Tadashi sighed. "Thought you didn't want to go to school" He said with a grin as he drove off.

***Afterschool***

As the two brothers were walking out of the building, Hiro had decided to strike up an interesting subject. "So, can you teach me magic?" He asked curiously. Tadashi paused and narrowed his eyes. "Sure, we'll try something simple." Tadashi said. Hiro grinned and looked up at his big brother. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" He cheerily shouted. Tadashi smirked. He was honored his little brother wanted to be just like him. "Hey, I'm not even that good..." Tadashi confessed. Hiro punched him in the arm. "You're basically a master." He complimented. Tadashi rubbed the nape of his neck. "Gee, thanks..." Tadashi thanked as his face flushed. He was at a loss of words. He didn't know his brother felt su- "Come on, let's go!" Hiro shouted as he grabbed his big brother's hand and pulled him toward the open grass field. "Okay" Tadashi submitted as he ran along side Hiro.

"Now, first we need to know what element you're the best at, so we'll do a few tests," Tadashi informed as he circled around an eager Hiro who was in a karate stance. Tadashi grinned. "No pose needed." He told his younger brother. "I know," The younger Hamada confessed. "I just feel better like this." Tadashi rubbed his hands together. "Let's try fire. Get angry, feel tough, like someone just ate the last cookie from the bakery." Tadashi told Hiro, putting emphasis on the last part. Hiro had eaten the last cookie and almost blasted Hiro's hair off with fire. Hiro couldn't help but laugh, but then he got serious, took a deep breath, and punched the air, grunting. He was furiously punching. After a while, Hiro's face was extremely red. "Okay, knucklehead," Tadashi said as he pat Hiro on the shoulder. "Fire's obviously not going to work with you." Hiro shrugged and nervously laughed. "What about air?" Hiro asked. Tadashi nodded. "Be one with the wind, Hiro, feel like the wind could blow you away, but don't let it, become one with it." Hiro sighed, and stood still for about a minute, then threw a hand in the air. Nothing happened after a while, but then he let out air, but not out of his hand. He laughed nervously and backed away. Tadashi shook his head and grinned, and took a step back as well.

After going through all the elements, THREE TIMES, Hiro gave up. The two boys decided to go home, it was almost sunset anyways. As they were heading home, Tadashi took a branch off a tree and handed it to Hiro. "What do you want me to do with this? Build a snowman?" Hiro asked with a grin. Tadashi shook his head. "Try an element," Tadashi commanded, then whispered "Maybe you need a st-" Hiro cut Tadashi off as he accidentally let an ice bolt fly towards his older brother. Tadashi turned it into water just in time. The two brothers were frozen for a second. Then they grinned and Hiro gasped. "I did it! I'M A WIZARD! I'M GOING TO BE THE BE-" "Save it for later, c'mon." Tadashi said as he motioned for Hiro to hurry up. 

"Really?" Aunt Cass was extremely surprised. "My little boy is growing up so fast!" Aunt Cass shouted as she picked up Hiro and spun him around. "A-Aunt Cass it's not even that great." "Yes, but I can't believe you know how to use magic already!" She screamed as she hugged Hiro. "Maybe we should celebrate with hot wings" Tadashi mocked as he went upstairs to him and his brother's room. The woman gasped. "That is a good idea!" She cheerily said. "I'm going to make some hot wings tonight, how's that sound, little wizard?" She asked with a grin. Hiro nodded. "Sounds great. I'll be upstairs." 

*Upstairs*

Hiro plopped down on his bed. Tadashi was sitting on the desk, doing homework. After a while, Tadashi looked over at the young boy. "So, I was thinking maybe we could get you a staff later." Hiro perked up and looked at Tadashi. "Why? Can't I just use hands like you?" He questioned as he stood up. Tadashi sighed and shook his head. Hiro stared at him. "W-Why not?" Hiro asked, his voice slightly shaking. Tadashi sighed again and looke down. He didn't want to upset his brother. "Sorry Hiro, you can't use magic without a staff." He informed with a frown. Hiro clenched his fists. "Look maybe you w-" "SHUT UP!" Tadashi jumped slightly. Why was he making such a big deal out of just using a staff and using magic via hand? Tadashi stood up and pointed at Hiro. "Don't use that tone. You should show respect, especially after I tried to teach you magic." Tadashi hissed. "Crappy magic." Hiro remarked as he crossed his arms. "I hate you, Tadashi." He added as he walked away. Tadashi looked at the stairs Hiro had just walked down. He sighed and sat back down. He put his arms on the desk and covered his face and fixed his hair. He dearly wanted to apologize, but Hiro would come to his senses. He'll learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's me again. So just quoting from the notes at the beginning, please leave comments, & kudos if you liked it, but just add comments anyways, like it or not, BECAUSE FEEDBACK IS VITAL. Please! Thanks~   
> P.S) Tell me if my writing is good, because I'm scared it might be bad Q -Q


End file.
